


The show must go on

by Imadorkable77



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadorkable77/pseuds/Imadorkable77
Summary: Brian reveals a dark secret and toby can't escape





	1. Chapter 1

It was spring break, The local town was as usual, having no care in the world. Toby, A 17 year old Brunette, was in his family's home with his friend Brian while they were getting swimming supplies and snacks. Toby wasn't as cheerful this time around. Brian, the tall, sandy haired 18 year old, had said something dark, in a serious tone, making Tobys insides crawl with uneasiness. 

The small brunet looked up to the green eyed sandy haired man who he called his friend. It was tense, so thick you could cut it with a knife. And why wouldn't it be? Toby Just heard his best friend confess to murdering people. 

"You're a...killer?" Toby asked as he swallowed nervously. He watched the taller, stronger man before him nod, a solemn look in his eyes. He was used to being rejected, having to kill those he trusted because they couldn't deal with his darkest secret. 

Toby took Brian by the hand and sat on the couch. He needed to play his cards carefully, god knows what would happen if he made Brian tick. "So, " Toby said trying to wrap his head around what was just confessed "You kill people? Does that mean...You want to kill me too or that you trust me?". 

Brian peered up at Toby with a shy grin "'means I trust you. Means...Means you can't leave me like the others did or...B-bad things will happen. I don't want Bad things happening to you Toby, I-I think you're a good Friend". 

Toby pushed his hair back as he sat in deep thought "Well, I can't say this is flattering. But thanks?" He said with questioning, he wasn't entirely sure what to say. "You won't leave right?" Brian said with a sudden stern tone, gripping Toby by the wrist with a rather tight grip "You won't be like the others? I don't like people who lie and leave me. They...Go to bad places". 

Toby turned pale and tried to form words, but all he could manage was a fear induced nod of the head. This was utterly crazy and insane! How Brian could manage was beyond Toby's comprehension. Brian grins crookedly, petting Toby's brunet hair while humming. "You remind me of my first kill. 'Cept it was a girl, and she wasn't as nice as you Toby. Think her name was Maria? No, maybe Makayla? Eh, it doesn't matter. She's dead, another liar buried in the dirt, And you're here...better than them...forever by my side, Right?". 

The way Brian was talking and touching Toby it sounded like he wanted more than a friend. It made Toby's Heart drop and stomach turn. "Y-yeah, by your side forever". 

Brian suddenly yanked Toby closer by his hair, forcing him to make eye contact with the psycho he once thought as a friend. "I really like you Toby. You're always so sweet and understanding...I want you. N-no one else can have you. NO ONE!" he hissed, making Toby tremble in his grip. This was just going from bad to worse and Toby wasn't sure if he was on the right track or down a slippery path to death. 

Brian grits his teeth as he scans the room. Picture of Toby with family and friends, other cute selfies and friendly photos. It sent a livid feeling into Brian. How dare they try to take away Toby ? "You're family has to go. They need to go now. " Brian grunts, trying to hold back from hurting Toby. 

Toby paled at the meaning of the words. "NO, NO PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM!" He begged, trying to pry out of Brian's practical death grip. His hands were prying at Brian's fingers entangled with his hair, to no avail. Brian just smiles coldly, kissing the top of Toby's head "I don't have anything to knock you out gently, So I'm sorry if this h-hurts". 

He gripped his hair tighter and slammed it against the floor, knocking him out after a few more hits. He didn't need to see what was going to happen as Toby's family pulled up in the driveway.  


	2. We're free now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck im sorry

Toby awoke with severe pounding around his head. His face was sore and his eyes felt glued shut from the dried blood. "Wait," he said aloud with a dry, cracking voice. Blood coated his forehead, while his throat had a coppery taste in the back. "Where am I? " He asked as he pried his eyes open. 

He was still in his house, but something was off. It was too quiet, too still, too...Empty. "Mom? Dad? A-anyone?" he called out as he tried to sit up. No use, Brian was smart, tied him to his bed post with a belt. Tobys heart was pounding while images of worst case scenarios played in his mind. His family was in danger, and he couldn't stop it! If he had time to call the cops before Brian got ahold of him maybe this wouldn't be happening. He felt as if it was all his fault. 

A loud creaking door jolted him from his thoughts. "Please don't be Brian please don't be Brian" He prayed over and over again in his head. To his dismay, it went unanswered. Brian stood in the doorway with a warm, gentle smile, and a bag of ice wrapped loosely in a towel. "i-I brought you some medicine. I hurt you pretty bad didn't I buddy?" he said with a sorrowful gaze. "I'll make it up to you. B-but first you need some water, probably thirsty huh?" he asked gently. 

Brian walked away without giving Toby time to answer, coming back with a tall glass of ice water. Toby had to admit, his throat was dry and that water looked like it could solve at least one of his problems. "Y-yeah, yeah I'm a little thirsty...thank you". Brian smiled and tipped the glass to his lips, watching Toby's throat bob as he greedily swallowed the icy liquid. 

"D-do you need ice for your head? Or is it too sore to touch? I have a warm pack too if you need it". Brian offered. Toby quirked an eyebrow at the odd yet kind behavior. He didn't know what to make of it. "Ice is fine...." he trailed off, his eyes examining Brian's expression as well as the Man's shaking hands. Brian smiled and pressed the towel to the bump on Toby's head "I'm sorry I hurt you. But your family had to go". 

Toby tensed up. That's when he remembered the reason he was knocked out, so Brian could go slaughter his family. "Brian, please...Don't hurt my family, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt them!" Toby weeped and begged, tears welling in his eyes. It didn't deter Brian, and he clicked his tongue "tsk, tsk, tsk, I'm sorry Toby but the deed is done. We can be friends forever now! They're gone! " He exclaimed excitedly. 

Toby went pale again as horror sunk in. He was with a psychopath, with no way to escape. His family was gone, dead, murdered in cold blood. Toby felt disoriented and felt bile come up his throat. He threw up on the sheets of his bed with a whimper, while Brian held his head up in concern. "You that sick? I'm sorry buddy. I'll take care of you." he cooed, tearing the sheets off and running to their laundry room. 'Toby has to be healthy'. He thought to himself. 'we were supposed to be best friends forever! If he isn't healthy then he can't be my friend. That...would make him a liar.' 

But Toby wasn't a liar right? Brian shook his head, Toby wasn't like the others. He kept his promises no matter what, Toby was the best! Toby...Toby was His.   


	3. I quite like you

Brian helped Toby dress into clean clothes that weren't stained with bile. Of course, Toby was still restrained by his ankles, couldn't have his bestie running away could he? 

Though he has to admit, he is more fond of Toby now. His sweet Brown eyes and cute smile. The way his hair smells and how soft his skin is no matter how hard he works. 

And how he let Brian open up to him. If he was courageous enough he would have kissed Toby on the lips by now, but knew he had to wait. Toby was sick, Toby comes first. 

Toby was still shaken over his family. Brian understood some of it, but he didn't think they were much of a unit, more of...a disintegrating disgrace. 

Well not Toby. Toby was special...Brians own little escape from harsh reality. 

Now that Toby was laid back to rest his head and get better, along with food on his side table, Brian allowed him to rest. 

He washed his clothes and picked up a worn shirt. It was clean-ish and smelled of Toby. Christ, he loved that smell. 

Brians cock grew erect from the scent. He figured he could enjoy himself now so he won't do harm later. Only liars get hurt by Brian. 

He unzipped his jeans and fished out his member, slowly stroking as he inhaled Tobys scent, shuddering in sinful bliss as he indulged in his body. 

The honey-cinnamon scent made his hormones higher. That was the smell of Tobys favorite colone. It fitted him. 

"God yes...take it " he growls into the fabric, imagining taking Toby and truly making him his. God he wished he could do that now, but Toby needed to be in better shape. 

Brian imagined bouncing Toby up and down his shaft, holding his soft thighs tightly as he helped leverage him. "yes...yes baby". 

Baby. Seemed like a nice Nick name for Toby. Maybe one day he'll get called something just as cute back?

Brian shudders thinking about how moans would pour from Tobys mouth and make a symphony in his ears. He was pushed to the edge, climaxing in his hand while inhaling the sweet aroma one last time. 

He took a moment to clean up and catch his breath. It was such a rush, he still felt high from it! He could almost go another round if he wasnt so worn out. 

He made sure there were no stains on him or the shirt before double washing his hands. He didn't like touching Toby with something he did in secret. Secrets are lies. Liars are bad. Liars get killed. 

Brian smiles warmly as he made a pre-meal for when Toby was ready. He felt his heart flutter at the thought of Toby wanting to kiss him. Wanting to...touch him. 

He quite likes Toby. More than a friend.

"He...he's more than that...he's my lover. Mine. My soul mate. " Brian mumbled angrily "no one will take him from me. He's only mine. Mine to show off, mine to love, mine to please. Toby is my...boyfriend? No. No this is permanent! He's my husband, well wife I suppose...he is the bottom after all " he said suddenly back to a cheery mood. 

Wife. That seems to fit better than the Nick name 'baby'. But he has to wait a while. This secret isn't a bad one, it's one that needs to grow and mature. He isn't a liar, he's responsible. Liars get killed. Liars are bad. 

He kept telling himself that while he made sure the massacre he left of the family was well hidden. They were far away from any neighbor, since they lived on a private road. All he had to do was let mother nature eat away the evidence. 

Hogs. They eat everything. And a few wild ones were running around. 

He checked outside with a smile as the trap worked. The animals had eaten every bit of jewelry, clothing, meat and bone. "Good boys. I'll let you go but you can always come back for more". 

He let the pigs go, watching them squeal and trot away. Everything was in place. Now Brian could truly get Toby to warm up to him. 

He quite likes Toby when they're alone.


	4. For us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I know I suck

Toby whines as he sits up. His ankles still chained to the bed, and his clothes completely gone. 

Brian was sitting in a chair  at the foot of the bed. Toby made brief eye contact before shifting the gaze to the floor. "What now? Gonna torture me? Make me your little victim ?" Toby snarked. 

Brian said nothing as he takes in Tobys naked body. His lover, his one and only, looked so deliciously vulnerable like this. But he was fussy, meaning he was probably hungry. 

A minute went by with no response, freaking Toby out more and more with each passing second. 

Finally, Brian responds. "I see you ate your meal. But I guess you're still hungry. Does your head still hurt?" Brian asked methodically, as if he was a doctor. 

Toby scoots back as he tried to cover himself, though there wasn't anything to really do the job. "No. No I'm not hungry. "murmurs. "When are you going to let me go? ". 

Brian visually tensed at that. Let him go? But he was supposed to be by his side forever! Did he not want that? He said he did before any of this- that makes him a liar! 

Brian shook his head and growled "why would you want to leave ?". 

Toby swallows nervously and looks at the ground "just hate being tied up heh...I never said I would leave the house, just need to walk around some ". Thank God he's good a lying. 

Brian smiles in relief. Toby wasn't a liar! He just needed to burn some energy! Brian felt so silly at the thought of Toby lying. 

"I'm afraid, I can't quite do that yet. I'm still proofing the house for your safety...but soon, very soon, you can walk around. I promise ". 

Toby let a whine slip out of his lips. This wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. He hated this, and at this point almost hated Brian. 

Brian saw the distress and placed a hand on Tobys naked thigh. How soft, pliant and warm the skin was under his touch made his cock half hard. 

Brian soon ran his fingers over his hips, and soon his eyes latched onto Tobys own member. 

Toby was visibly shaking, feeling his stomach twist in knots as Brian silently examined him. 

He yelps when he feels Brians hand wrap around his flaccid shaft, and stroke it to hardness.

Brian was so fixated on his member. He wanted to make Toby feel good. Make him moan like he did in his fantasies. 

Brian licked over his slit and purred, letting go of all inhibitions and just generally not caring what Toby did or didn't want. 

Brian sucks his tip gently, his tongue playing with the underside of his member while he stroked and pumped his shaft. 

Tobys lips slipped out moans and keens, his hips jerking at the warmth of Brians mouth and tightness of his fist. "UNF! S-STOP!".

Of course, Brian didn't. He simply took it as Toby being shy rather than him not wanting this.  He swallows down half of his shaft and massages his balls with his other hand. 

Brian relished in the sounds Toby was making. Better than any fantasy he's had! He continued the treatment until he felt Toby grip his hair to try and pull him off, but climaxed anyway. 

Brian purrs after he licks up the mess, lockimg eyes with Toby "don't wanna be a friend anymore. I want to be your husband. And I'm a good man, I don't lie and keep secrets. " he stood up and gripped Tobys hair harshly "Do you want to be my wife? Answer me honestly. I hate liars". 

Toby shudders and screwed his eyes shut as he nods his head. He felt like he was in deaths grip, and that he was being taunted. 

Brian smiles and let's go gently, "Oh I knew you were the one for me! This makes me so fucking happy! I'll be the best I swear!". 

Brian hugged Toby close and kissed him hard, their lips connecting so fast it could bruise. 

That's when it dawned on Brian-this is the first time he's kissed Toby. 

And it was wonderful. Soft, plump lips against his, opening slightly, allowing his tongue inside. 

Toby had to do this. Told himself that if he didn't kiss back, he would be hurt. 

If it wasn't such a fucked up situation, Toby might enjoy the way they kissed. He might enjoy the way Brian holds him close. But he can't. 

No matter what, he can't give in. 

But he was already slipping into that trap.


	5. Like this never happened

Toby was finally able to walk around the house. His own home looked like a strangers, as nothing was the same as he last remembered. All the locks where changed, and Brian wore the key around his neck. 

All the Windows where replaced with wooden boards, all the knives were replaced with plastic ones, and the computers, phones, and laptops where just gone. 

He sat on the couch and shivered. This was so dark, so disturbing. He couldn't act like this wasn't bothersome!  But he also couldnt act like he hated it otherwise Brian may kill him next. 

He tensed up when Brian sat next to him, pushing his hair back to examine his wound on his head. "Looks better baby. Fuck, I'm so sorry I hurt you that bad. But I'm still making it up to you. Now,"he said making Toby face him "how's about we cuddle? Its been a while since I've felt a nice embrace". 

Yeah sure let me cuddle a psycho who not only killed my family but countless others, yep that's the best idea ever. 

Toby nods anyway, holding Brian close without a word. Brian played with his hair gently, soothingly, as they laid on the couch. 

It was eerily normal. As if they WERE a couple, as if none of the badshit crazy things had happened. 

Maybe that's why it's so creepy. Because Brian knows what Toby needs the most. Comfort. 

He's always needed it, even before he met Brian. His family wasnt broken, but it wasn't the best. Brians always known what Toby needed, and it was scary, because it worked. 

Brian kissed Toby gently, lovingly, watching the cute blush dust his cheeks. "You know I love you right? I've never loved someone so badly before. Why, I think you're my weakness and strength all at the same time". 

Toby smiles at that before trying to clear his head. No don't think it's cute this isn't normal this isn't pretend he's crazy! 

Toby cleared his throat "I-I love you too". It felt so odd to say when you only mean it half way. He cares for Brian, and would do anything to help, but this? THIS? No. He couldnt love it.

Brian gave a cute grin, flashing his teeth while hugging Toby closer "That makes me so fucking happy. You're not a liar like the rest of them. You're....pure. I like that". 

Toby prayed his other friend Tim was still alive. He couldnt take much more of this. But, it was spring break, meaning of he was alive, he was in Texas until Friday. And it was only Tuesday. 

"Why me Brian? I just...I don't understand". He blurts out, immediately regretting it as Brians hands roam lower on his body. "Why?" Brian asked with a scoff, as if it was the most obvious answer "because you're perfect. You're kind, easy going, shy, adorable, sexy...you always have my back, and you're amazingly talented with art and writing. You do this thing where your tongue sticks half way out when you focus and it makes me feel warm inside" he babbled on. 

Well shit. Toby felt flattered. But it wasn't a reason to kill people! He needed to ask a touchy question. He needed answers. "Why did you kill the others? What if I make the same mistake?". 

Brian paused, his demeanor changing "you are nothing like them. You never make mistakes. And even if you did I wouldn't mind. They lied. Lied about loving me and wanting to keep my secret. They're bad bad people. You aren't". 

Toby nods slowly, trying to sit up but was held in place. He sighed softly and laid back down on Brian, trying to pretend he was at least a little in love. 

It wasn't an easy thing. It wasn't something that could just stop and be forgotten. This...hostage situation ? That's the only name he can think of, was just nuts! It was dark and twisted! 

And Brian acts like it's an everyday affair.


	6. I'm your arcane guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck. Here's another crappy chapter

Brian held Toby close as he laid in bed with him. He played with his hair gently as he thought of everyone the knew. Everyone they could no longer be around. 

Toby was sure gonna miss his other friend Tim. 

Tim. 

Brian hated that man. His named blistered his tongue . He grit his teeth and held Toby closer, as a way to reassure him they were both safe. 

He didn't like Tim. How he flirted, how he showed off, how he acted like he wanted to take Toby away. 

'NO NO THAT CANT HAPPEN!' he screamed in his head, panic setting in. He hated being alone, hated being left behind. Liars left him behind. But Toby...Toby wasn't a liar. 

He felt a pain in his chest at the thought of Toby leaving. He couldnt stop the tears falling down his face. He didn't like this. He didn't like killing liars, but he has to purge the world. 

He didn't want to keep Toby hostage, but how else will he not be alone? 

He wiped his face, feeling Toby grab his wrist. "Brian?...are you crying?" he asked softly. He slowly began liking Brians company, but still had a plan to escape. 

Brian held him close, burying his face in his shoulder "don't leave me. I won't make it. I won't make it". 

Toby was stunned, to say the least. Brian WAS crying, and it made his heart ache. What was he supposed to do? He felt conflicted. Part of him wanted to comfort him, the other half wanted to push him away. 

He caves in, gently holding his former friend close and trying to wrap his head around this. He felt sick, disgusted with himself that he gave this murdering sicko even the slightest of affection. 

But maybe that's all Brian has ever wanted. All that he's ever needed and that's why he's so fucked up. Because he's always left behind and crying out for help, only to be turned away in the dark. 

Toby himself began crying, because he's been there. He's been in that situation. "Shh...it's ok" he said gently. He felt normal almost, like this was ok. 

Brian hugged him tightly, as if Toby was his life line, weeping "you don't get it you don't get it! I've always been left alone and wounded and if you leave me I'll kill as many as I can before taking myself out". 

Toby was stunned, his fingers carding through Brians hair softly to calm him down. "I'm not leaving...I'm not leaving. Its ok...you got me and I got you. Forever, remember?".

Brian nods and wiped his eyes, giving Toby a soft kiss. Toby didn't care that he was  kissing back, Brian needed him. He was always the mothering type, a strength and weakness. 

Brian tilted his head up to meet his eyes, flicking on the lamp on the table. His eyes were red and puffy. Toby assumed he was crying pretty hard. 

"Swear on your life you won't leave me?" he asked with a croak. 

Toby swallows his pride and nods, "swear on my life Brian".   
Brian smiles with relief, wiping his eyes again before pulling Toby closer, humming quietly. 

Toby snorts out a laugh, realizing the song was "Treat you better". "Really?" he asked with a smirk, swaying along, humming slightly as well. 

Brian nods " 's a good song. I like it". He played with Tobys locks of hair while humming it again, watching his fingers be tangled and laced into the brunets hair. 

Tobys humming slowed down as he began to drift off again, pressed against Brian for comfort. He was falling for a killer. And it wasn't a great thing to fall for in his book.


	7. This is crazy

Toby woke up to the usual routine sound of Brian making breakfast. 

He was used to this. And now, it was way past spring break. It was the first week of April. 

Toby still hadn't gotten the liberty to leave the room, but he was no longer tied to the bed. 

He felt almost content with this. Brian hasn't done him any harm and stopped pulling moves when Toby was too scared. 

He doesn't want to glorify his situation. No, not in any way. But it was crazy. Very crazy. 

Brian came back with a plate of bacon, eggs, and two biscuits along with a drink of apple juice.  He sits on the bed next to Toby, setting the plate down and running his fingers through Tobys hair. He had a very solem look on his face. 

A look that made Toby slightly nervous. A look that meant he may be hurt after Brian is done speaking. 

He says thank you, and begins to eat. Wondering what could possibly be wrong. 

Brian knew. Brian knew Damn well they would have to leave Tobys house to find another sanctuary. The cops were notified by now that the family was missing. 

Although the only trace of family left was inside hogs, he still feared they would take away Toby. He couldnt have that. 

Once Toby was done with the food, he sat back and waited for Brian to speak. "I assume youre upset " he said quietly, not wanting to startle Brian. 

"O-oh, it isn't anything B-bad but..." He trailed off. He stuttered when he was anxious. Toby knew that pretty Damn well. 

"Just tell me". Brian inhaled and looked up at Tobys chocolate brown eyes "we need to leave this place. To somewhere safer. I cant...I can't keep you here anymore. Youre in too much danger baby". 

Toby swallowed down the lump in his throat. He knew police would be looking for him, wondering where he was. But now that Brian knew too, his window of opportunity was closing. 

He then thought of a place that everyone knew he frequented. He would go to an abandoned house, some furniture still left over. "What about that old house I took you too that one time?". 

He didn't expect Brians response. Brian grit his teeth and gripped Toby by the throat with one hand.

"How dare you propose that?! It's filth! It's...not a safe place for you or me! "He then sneered "only liars deserve that place". 

He forcefully kissed Toby, sliding his hands up his shirt. Part of the anger induced routine. 

But then he felt his stomach turn when his pants were ripped off. Brian had a cold, heartless stare as he ignored Tobys pleas. 

His fingers tease his entrance while he manhandled Toby. "You deserve luxury. Peace. Safety...pleasure". He hums, pressing a finger inside slowly. 

He groaned at the tightness. Tobys squirming was only making him want to add something else, and it wasn't as small as his fingers. 

Toby whimpers and pleads as a third finger is added, trying to stop this from happening. It was no use, Brian was much stronger. 

Brian bit Tobys neck and cheek, licking behind his ear, whispering sweet words to calm him down. 

"Shh, shh baby its ok it's ok. First time is always scary, but it isn't supposed to hurt" He cooed. Brian felt a rush through him at the power he had. 

But he wasn't going to abuse Toby with it. He loved Toby. Loved his voice, his style, he jokes, his skin, his eyes, his hair, and he especially loved his smile. 

And he adores making him feel good. His fingers assaulted his prostate while Toby convulsed and spasamed. 

"Brian AUGH Brian please FUCK!" Toby cried out, his face a bright shade of pink. He pushed back despite not wanting Brian to do this. Liking this was crazy!

Brian chuckled and slowly pulled his fingers out, pushing his cock inside. "Oh FUCK you're so tight. Knew you were perfect for me. " Brian hissed. 

He gripped his hair, tugging him up as he rammed deep inside, watching his cock push into Toby until he was balls deep. 

Toby rutted out of habit, his cock hard and leaking precum as his prostate was rubbed against. 

Brian bit up Tobys back, marking him. "Mine. Mine. " he grunts, burying his cock deep inside Tobys hole. 

Toby arched his back, making the prettiest noises as he pushed back, eyes fluttering shut as his orgasm drew near. 

Brian shudders as Toby tightens, climaxing around his cock, causing him to orgasm as well. He growled out slurs and curses as he rode out his orgasm, before slumping against Toby. 

"Did do good baby. Did so good.so proud of you ". Toby managed a pained whine,as Brian was still inside him. 

Brian kisses the top of his head, massaging his sore muscles "Its ok. It's ok. I got ya. Mmm, know I wore us out, so I'll let you sleep next to me. Then when we wake up, I'll make sure we leave this house ". 

Toby considered a plan. Wake up before Brian and run like hell. He would grab the key that's around his neck, and quietly make a run for it. 

He prayed it would work. He couldnt stay in this much longer. This is crazy.


	8. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like making smut.

Brian smiles as he sets Toby down in the new house. It was the neighbors old house and no one's been in it for a while. Brian sighed, as he would need to proof it for Toby. 

His sweet little gem, asleep and hardly moving. He's alive though, he's just weakened from the certain activities they preformed before coming here. 

Brian smiles wickedly, as he lays Toby on his sleeping bag. "Your moans have quite an effect on me. Mmm...want to hear more" he purrs, his hands tugging Tobys legs apart slowly. 

It dawned on him that he never properly gave Toby worship. Every good husband can eat his wife out like she's a feast! Brian can do the same. 

He groaned happily as he slowly laved his tongue over Tobys hole, hearing a sweet moan being muffled into the sleeping bag. "That's right. Fuck yes baby you taste so good ". 

He slowly pressed his thumb into His rim, feeling how it quivered and tensed. Brian saw this as eagerness, and quickly went back to kitten licks and broad strokes. 

Toby slowly began to awaken. The hot, wet, slithering made him see stars before he had. A chance to open his eyes. "a-ahh! B-brian! " he stutters, trying to make at least some sentences coherent. 

Brian didn't pulled away, he simply held Tobys hand, and darted his tongue inside. He loved the natural musk. Loved the way Toby keened and whimpers. 

Toby bites the sleeping bags fabric, his teeth gritting as Brian adds a finger. "MHPH! " he cries out, his prostate being massaged while the sinful feeling of a tongue teased his rim. 

"My wife" Brian snarls, biting into Tobys soft thighs "my soul mate ". 

Fuck. Brian knew exactly how to make Toby lose feeling in his legs. Thank god he was laying down! He couldn't describe how fucked up yet so good this felt. He wanted it to end yet never end. 

This is what he hated. That Brian is slowly breaking him. Slowly causing him to go insane. Brian isn't stupid, he's a skilled murderer. He knows how to make Toby break and how to rebuild him. 

And there's nothing Toby can do. Now a days, half the shit he would call rape he actually kinda wants. And the others things aren't as bothersome. 

He's losing. He's losing and he can't stop himself from it. Brians won. There's no hope. No way out. 

There's a moment of silence when Toby finally gives in. Finally stops saying no. Soon he's asking for more. Begging and being obedient. 

Brian seemed thrilled. Utterly ecstatic. "Cum on my tongue my kitten. Mmm please ". 

And Toby obeys. Seeing nothing but white as he climaxes, feeling a heat in his stomach. 

Brian admires how Toby goes limp, panting and moaning. He trully did pick a great wife. A great soul mate. And the smile on his face grew wider. 

He gently examines Toby, making sure he isn't hurt, and kissed him softly "you gave in. I'm so proud. You and I came so far. You're mine now. Mine and only mine. Do you understand ?". 

Toby nods, looking at the ceiling with an empty look "Yes sir. I'm only yours".


	9. Oh Tim, you poor thing

Tim. He was sweet really. But Brian couldnt have him possibly snooping around. He needed to be disposed of. 

He sighs and hides the gun in his jacket pocket, leaving his beloved to sleep in their new house. He was proud of him for finally giving in, seeing that he was the only one that Toby needed in his life. 

He pulls up to Tim's driveway as he contemplated the way he would take him out. A head shot wouldn't be too clean for a funeral viewing if he wanted it to look like a suicide. Then again why did he care how the body looked? He just needed him dead and out of the way. 

Tim was weary. His eyes were puffy and he wasn't as built as he was weeks ago. He was too stressed trying to find Toby. To find his best friend. 

Brian almost pitied him. He looked like he could drop dead any second. Really, Brian was doing Tim a favor. He taps on the door, waiting for Tim to come an answer. 

"Brian? Holy...holy hell! I haven't seen you in weeks! Where have you been?!" He nearly screams as he hugged him. 

Brian held back a snarl. He felt like he was cheating on Toby by being hugged by another person. Cheaters are liars. Liars are bad. Liars get killed. 

"Hey...can I come in? I'll explain everything the best I can". With a feverish nod, Tim steps aside to let Brian inside. "What happened? You seem...different" Tim asked weakly. 

Brian laughs lightly "I could say the same to you. You look like shit". 

Tim rubbed the back of his neck and nods "Been worried about Toby and you. I thought you were dead...is Toby ok?". 

How dare he say his lovers name. He had to hold back from pulling the trigger on him for the moment, he had a few last words he wanted Tim to hear. 

"Toby is with me. You can't have him" he snarls, making Tim step back. "What? Dude what? Toby is alive?! I gotta go see him! " He babbles, ignoring Brians odd behavior. 

Brian cocks the gun as soon as he pulls it out of his jacket pocket "I said you can't have him. Sit down" he spat coldly. Tim froze, all color draining from his face as he sits back down at his kitchen table. 

"Brian?" he asked with a shakey voice "Just put the gun down" . 

Those words echo in his mind like cannons. He grits his teeth and shakes his head "I can't have you taking my last reason to live. I want you to know I'm doing this because I care about my Toby. I always hated you. I hated the way you would flirt and touch him. I hate you. And I want you to sit here and die". 

Before Tim can protest, the trigger is pulled and Tim falls to the floor with a hole in his chest, bleeding profusely. 

Brian emptied the rest of the guns rounds into his head and chest. Once he was satisfied, he began to make a plan. "Oh Tim. If only you weren't a liar " he cooes, stepping over the corpse and walking back to his car. 


	10. Falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby is simply breaking apart

By now Toby was given privilege to walk around the house, dress himself, and have the doors lock free and windows unboarded. He was even given “Privilege” to speak his mind. As Brian put it anyway. But he wasn’t allowed to be out in the yard by himself and was only allowed outside at night. And he was either supposed to be on a chain or holding Brian’s hand at all times. 

Toby wakes up with a groan, soft sunlight shimmers through the curtains like some disney channel good morning. He sits up and rubbed his face, trying to actually Wake up. Last night wasn’t exactly a good night. Him and Brian got in a fight over something...Something he sure was stupid, he just can’t remember. 

He sighs and stands up, letting the covers drop to the floor. He began to search around in his drawers for clothes, but was stunned when he found them completely empty, and hollow. “What? Ok nice prank. Give me my stuff” He said unamused. 

Toby walks to the door, about to shout, only to feel it locked--from the outside. He panics, and starts to struggle with the knob. “HEY! HEY LET ME OUT!” He screams, banging on the door as well to try and get someone's attention. He whines and walked back, about to try and kick the door out, but was stopped when the knob slowly turned. 

The man behind the door was none other than Brian Thomas. “What the? What’s going on? Why is my door locked why are my clothes missing?!” He screams, utterly unnerved and baffled. Brian just stood there, letting the door swing open slightly before he answered. “You can’t just leave. “ He murmured, shuffling his feet, “I need to keep you safe and sound”. 

Safe and sound?! Has he completely lost his mind? “Brian, this isn’t funny. Let me get my clothes, let me out of here, and stop being so...Clingy! “. He remembered what the fight was about.Toby wanted to go out during the day, saying he missed the warm sun, but Brian didn’t want that. Brian got violent actually, and something hit him...Something blunt. 

Toby groans as he suddenly felt a pang in his head. It was sore, lumpy, and bruised. Brian knocked him out?! Again?! “I can’t let you leave Toby...I can’t” He said in a pleading voice “You can’t leave like the others did. Not like Sis and Dad...Not like the liars! Y-you need to stay here. I-I’ll keep you safe”. 

“Safe from what? Brian this is ridiculous let me out before I hit you!”. Toby bunched his fists, gritting his teeth in anger. “You can’t silly. “ He said softly, “Look at your ankles”. Toby cocked his eyebrow but gazed  down. “ An...Ankle monitor?” He asked with a laugh. Brian straightened up, crossing his arms. “You leave through that door, you’ll get shocked. Violently. And it won’t stop until I bring you back in the room. Do. Not. Leave”. 

Toby felt his stomach drop, and began to panic. He tugged at the ankle monitors band to no avail, seeing as Brian modified it with a lock. “You try and take it off, an alarm will sound. I’ll know you tried to escape...So” He whines, like an injured dog “ Just behave. I want to protect you”.

Toby tears up, utterly afraid for his life. He was so close to escape and now this? “Please, please don’t do this! YOU CAN’T!  LET ME GO!”. He screams, walking forward, only to feel his limbs give out as he was shocked. . Right. The door. Thankfully brian forgot the small “I can’t feel pain” detail.  “You’re right, I can’t let you go” Brian smirked, “ You need to calm down. I’ll make breakfast shortly. You’ll gain clothe privileges once I see you’re obeying “. 

Toby crumpled to the floor as the Shocks subsided, his mind racing with fear and confusion. “W-why?” He croaks, “Why are you doing this to me?”. Brian kneeled down, petting his hair back and out of his face, smiling softly. “Because I love you. Because I want to protect you. And simply because we’re meant to be. Simply because I can. ”. He stood up, made sure Toby was alright, and shut the door, locking it yet again. 

Toby whimpered and sat up. How could this have happened? Brian was so sweet! So shy! How can he do this?! Toby whines, and tugged at his ankle Monitor yet again, not too hard, just to see how it was able to shock him. Toby raised his eyebrows impressed, as Brian managed to combine a shock collar with a monitor. “I know he’s more clever than he lets on..But this?if i wasn’t scared for my life I would be proud” Toby said to himself. 

“I still can’t run through the door..My limbs give out because of the shocks” he mewls. “I shouldn't have yelled back last night...Now my plan is ruined”. He said as tears fell. “Why won’t he just kill me? Just let me go?” he asked himself. “If...If i get ill, maybe he’ll take me to a hospital” he mumbled. “If not, i’ll die and won’t be hurt anymore”. 

He smiled to himself. There was another way out. He just needed to get sick. Real sick. He examined the area where the shocks came from, and hissed as he saw how red it was, “Maybe an infection will start” he thought, “Maybe gangrene”.he sighs “Maybe not. Maybe I’m doomed for the rest of my life with this psycho”. 

He laid back, shivering and close to sobbing. Even if he did live, what life would he have to go back to? everyone he knows is dead. That and who’s to say they’;; believe his story? ‘ a man kidnapped me, but fed me well, made sure i was clean, and said he loved me’ Yeah that’ll go over well. He’ll sound like a runaway! 

Maybe it’s best to stay? Maybe he should give up? It all seemed useless anyway. Why fight? Brian always seems to win. Always has a plan. Toby cried softly and curled up, “it’s hopeless”. 

He felt a cold hand brush away his tears. It was Brian. "What's hopeless? Did....did I make you cry?  Please please cheer up!  I'm not dangerous!  I swear!" He said with a whimper, gripping tobys wrists "don't be scared! I-I'll be good! I can...I can fix this! And we can stay together! Just...just don't leave...don't be hurt !". 

Toby yanked his hand away and hissed "Brian. This has to stop. I'm tired. So fucking tired! Let me go! You can't do this to me!". 

Brian paused, soaking In what Toby was saying. "But you'll leave...you'll call the cops...that makes you a liar" he snarls, picking up Toby by the throat "I have to kill liars". 

He added pressure, watching Tobys eyes widen with fear. But he suddenly let go. He couldn't do it. "I c...can't hurt you..." he said softly. 

He quickly ran out of the room, raking his fingers through his hair. Toby was all he had! But he...lied!  He has to do something!  But...But What?! I loves him too much to hurt him.

"Just...eat your breakfast " he snapped, holding back tears "I'll be back". 

Toby laid on the floor, gasping for air and coughing as Brian left, his mind unable to comprehend what the hell just happened.


	11. Last goodbye

Something was wrong. Brian could feel it. He was busy cooking dinner when he noticed it was quiet. 

Too quiet.usually Toby is tapping the floor, breathing hevaily, humming, or even chatting with himself. 

But it was suddenly quiet. And he didn't like that. "Toby? Baby?" He asked aloud, walking to the locked door. "You ok in there? Don't make me ask twice....". 

No response. Odd. He opened the door hastily and nearly screamed in horror. Toby was pale, laying limp on the floor. Brian rushed over, wondering what could have happened, and what he needed to do. 

He then noticed Toby wasn't breathing. Thankfully he passed CPR class, and began to pump his chest. He then breathed into his mouth, trying to resuscitate him. 

After a panicking few moments, he saw Toby cough, spitting up nails from where he tugged them out of the wood boarding the window. 

"TOBY! WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouts angrily, then softens his features. Toby tried to kill himself?  Why? Maybe it was because he truly missed the sunshine? Maybe...maybe Brian is hurting Toby by not trusting him?

Toby scurried away, begining to violently sob. "I can't do this anymore! Please! End it! ". 

Brian gently held his hand. This was bad. He was bad. He hurt his beloved! How could he?! "Baby...listen carefully " Brian said firmly "I want to take you outside...while we still have sunlight". 

Toby slowly looked over, wishing the nails did their job like shredding his insides or truly take his breath away. He stood up, allowing Brian to take his ankle monitor off and escort him outside. 

The warmth of the sun made him genuinely smile again. He was so used to the dark, the gloomy. He cried joyfully, wishing he could just live in this moment forever. Why? He knew it was only a fleeting second before he was forced to face reality again. 

Brian watched with a solemn expression. Had he truly deprived his love of this much? Maybe Toby wasnt the bad guy...maybe it was him. 

That's it. It was him. Brian realized that all this mayhem was caused by him. And he felt earth staggeringly terrible. "Toby. You're free...go call the cops". 

Toby snapped his eyes open, assuming he was hallucinating "w...what? ". 

Brian gingerly pet his hair back "tell them everything. I killed your family. I killed Tim. I killed the neighbors too. Tell them I was a liar...that I caused you this much pain. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my love". 

Toby swore this was a test. A lie. "Is this a test? Will you hurt me if I say the wrong thing? ". 

Brian let angry tears fall down his face "i made you scared of me. That's not what I wanted at all. I just wanted someone I could trust. Someone I could be with...and I fucked It up like I do with everything ". 

Toby didn't know how to respond. He slowly reached out and placed his hand on his shoudler. "Brian...we'll get you help". 

Brian laughs and shakes his head "there is no helping me. Can't you understand that?  Just go. I won't put up a fight. "

Toby felt a rush of adrenaline. This was happening. He was finally free after months of hell. 

Brian handed over his own cell phone with a smile "Don't hold back. I'm sorry". 

Toby dialed, his fingers and hand shaking as he tried to call. "Yes..  
it's Toby Rodgers...yes Yes that missing teen. My location is 342 west maple. My captor let me call. Hurry. I'll explain when I'm safe". 

Brian chuckled at the last part. "In not hurting you anymore. They can rescue you while they bury me". 

Toby swallows thickly "brian. You'll get help. You don't have to run from your problems like everyone else". 

Sirens blair in the distance, growing closer "Toby. It's useless. I'm not gonna waste away in a jail cell or mental hospital. I want my last sight to be an angel like you getting their wings back. I am the one who clipped them afer all. Please...please tell them everything I did. Don't hold back. Let them know I was a sick man". 

Before Toby could answer, police and paramedics rushed In the yard, and Brian held up his hands. 

Toby was taken to a nearby hospital where he was treated and questioned. He spilled everything. Every dirty detail. 

"Is brian...you know..." Toby asked quietly to a cop. 

The man inhaled and sat next to him "Brian...shot himself. We didn't know he had a weapon until It was too late. The minute you were wheeled away, he pulled the trigger. I'm sorry.". 

Toby just nods, staring out the window "thank you...and Don't feel too bad. Life is a play. And the show must go on". 

(*bows* tis the end. I suck I know. Whatcha think? )


End file.
